comedy_hitmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the LEGO® Cult
History On January 6th, 2020, Brando was casually invited by a friend of his on another server to join their antics. What was it? Well, to change their profile picture to a character icon that appears in "LEGO® Star Wars: The Complete Saga", as well as changing their name to “LEGO® character name here”. Brando’s love for both LEGO® and Pre-Disney Star Wars compelled him to join, and as a joke, he chose to be Indiana Jones, as he was indeed a playable character within the game, and as such, counted. Naturally, since he had changed his profile picture, it appeared in every server he was in, including the Comedy Hitmen. The next logical step was to also change his nickname in every server to “LEGO® Indiana Jones”. Upon doing so, Brando introduced himself as “LEGO® Indiana Jones from LEGO® Star Wars: The Complete Saga”. As much as Brando loved pretending to be his favorite adventuring archaeologist, he decided that he wanted to add his own touch to the joke. So he found a way to make his character into a LEGO® minifigure. Brando had a program long before the joke started that allowed him to create 3D models of these minifigures, allowing him to choose everything from what head and hair piece he wanted, to what color he wanted each individual piece. After rendering the model, Brando got to work on making the decals to add to his minifigure. By the 11th, he revealed his own version of the character icon in the #original-content channel; though that wasn’t the final version of it. He would go on to make minor changes throughout the next few days until he was finally satisfied with how it looked. However, like most things, he didn’t stop there. On January 13th, Brando had revealed that he had created a character icon for Cow, and by the end of the day, had also created one for Issy, his bot Speed Lion, and Cosmic. By the end of the week, Brando had made a total of 16 different character icons, each of which having three different versions. The blue icons meant that Player 1 was hovering over the character in the character selection screen, green was Player 2, and the tan one was for when neither player was hovering over the character. The story doesn’t end there. On January 15, Brando had created a new icon for the server. It was the Comedy Hitmen logo that was made out of LEGO® bricks (despite the server no longer being associated with the subreddit). He asked Cosmic for permission to update the server icon to the brick version, a request that Cosmic granted. Issy later changed the server name to “LEGO® Cult”. On the 17th, Kooky decided to make, in his words, “the soundtrack for the LEGO® ComedyHitmen game”. A day later, he already had a theme song ready, so obviously, Brando made an album cover for it. A day after that, Kooky had released another two songs for the soundtrack, promising that there was still more to come. As of now, that’s the full history of the LEGO® Cult. This phase hasn’t ended yet, so there may yet be more to come. Trivia * Brando has made character icons for his friends that aren't part of the Comedy Hitmen server, those of which make up 5 of the 16 total icons he made. They appear in all 3 gifs in the infobox. * Issy’s reason for joining in was due to “peer pressure”, though no one actually bugged her to do so. * Kenny used his character icon for a total of one day before switching back to his old profile picture. Despite this, he still has his nickname set to “LEGO® Kenny”. * Nadav is the only user to have a character icon that wasn’t made by Brando. He made his on his own. * Cosmic was a few days late to the game, but was one of the first to change his profile picture to something else. He, like Kenny, also kept the nickname “LEGO® cosmic”. * Aiming for Gaming changed his profile picture as I was writing about Cosmic’s trivia entry. He too kept the nickname “LEGO® друг”. * Zapatos is the only one to have hopped on the bandwagon and not have a character icon. * Brando made Javi a character icon, despite the fact that Javi would never be able to use it due to the fact that he passed away. This is also why he isn't listed as one of the cultists, as the cult started long after Javi's passing. Category:Discord